


A Good Pet

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Castration, Guro, M/M, Other, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Jay isn’t a good enough Robin but maybe he will be a better pet.October 15th - Dehumanization#KinktoberMind the tags
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	A Good Pet

Jay has been so defiant and unruly that Bruce knew he was going to have to take serious measures to put the pup into his place. It was Alfred who came up with the idea. Male puppies who haven’t been fixed are more likely to be aggressive, try to roam away from their homes, and will try to mark everything in sight, all of which are negative behaviors that Jay had already been displaying. This treatment was long overdue. 

When Bruce hauls the pup onto Alfred's operating table, the puppy is whimpering and quivering. Bruce runs a hand down his flank and caresses his ass, hushing the pet. “Shush, Jay… You are going to feel so much better when you wake up Puppy.” Bruce moves his hand and gives a tug on the puppy’s balls causing the pet to yelp. “Bitches don’t breed other bitches Pup, there is no reason for you to keep these ugly things.”Jay feels a pinprick of pressure and the world spins around him. 

Jason wakes up in a dog cage and aches everywhere. His jaw is sore from the cock gag that had kept his mouth full all night, and the place where his balls used to be was a dull throbbing pain of an empty void. Jason looks down and notices his lack of hands. It appears while Jay was under anesthesia, Bruce had directed Alfred to remove his fingers and amputate them at the first knuckle leaving him with stubby paws and cut Achilles tendons that will force the puppy to crawl everywhere he needs to go. Jason starts to hyperventilate and can’t get enough air through the gag. Jay can barely hear footsteps approaching over the beating of his heart, but when a hand grasps his chin and Jay looks into Bruce’s crystal blue eyes, he feels like he can focus. 

“It’s okay puppy.” Bruce croons as he pulls the pup out of his cage and pets the dog. “You will be so much happier now boy, just be good and Daddy will take care of you.” Bruce sits and stays still with his puppy until his breathing evens out. Afterwards, Bruce places a thick leather collar around his neck, a constant reminder that the puppy is owned.

“Come on Pup, it's time for your breeding session.” Bruce hooks a leash to Jason’s collar and forces the pet to heel. Crawling is painful, and the tail plug moves with every step, pushing against Jay’s prostate until they reach the playroom. There is a black breeding bench set up and a large Great Dane sitting obediently by it. Jay tries to protest and begins to cry, but Bruce just lifts the puppy onto the bench and begins to strap him down. Titus dances around the bench as Jay begins to wiggle about and try to resist. Bruce slaps his ass and the puppy yelps. Bruce removes his plug and motions Titus forward and the dog rushes into Jay's spread legs. Titus licks between Jay’s thighs, lapping at his hole and the space where his balls once were as if praising the puppy on becoming a proper bitch.

Bruce snaps his fingers and the dog mounts Jay. Titus is eager and jabs multiple times before Bruce guides him in. Jay screams as he is brutally fucked by dog cock. Titus’s balls slap the empty place where Jay’s manhood once was and it hurts on every thrust. Jay was beginning to drift off and dissociate but a strange swelling shocked him out of his state. Titus was fucking his too large knot in and out of his already stretched hole until it couldn’t pop out. Jay started crying when Titus began to cum inside him. The dog cum sears his insides and fills his already fucked full cunt. Titus proceeds to grind his knot directly into Jay’s already abused prostrate and the puppy can only whimper, any ability to cum having been taken from him. Maybe one day Bruce will teach his pup how to leak properly and cum dry with his puppy clit, but for now, Jason will just have to learn to gain pleasure from his hole. 

Jay isn’t a good enough Robin but maybe he will be a better pet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and are looking for other filthy depraved drabbles check out my twitter account, @SluttyTimDrake 
> 
> See you there ;)


End file.
